Internal Conflicts
by Kina666
Summary: Fusing with Kûbi's soul has left Naruto a demon.After a misunderstanding between friends and being confused with a killer, Naruto escapes from Konoha.He closes his heart off from others for hundreds of years before someone finally breaks through. *Yaoi*
1. Prologue

**Internal Conflicts**

**Naruto/YYH**

**Prologue**

**Kina:** This Fic is mine alone, Kinu had no imput, demo if she's a good girl maybe I'll let her help later. This is going to be a Naruto/YYH crossover as I far as I can tell. I may change it, but that has yet to be determined. If it does Stay a crossover the Pairings are going to be Naruto (Kyûbi) / Kurama (Youko and Shuuichi) with maybe a little Kurama/Hiei/Naruto.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto...If I did Kuwabara would die a most painful death by Hiei's sword, Kuronue would be alive, and Youko would be nude. As for Naruto...Sasuke would openly confess his love for Naruto's hot smexy ass, Kakashi would marry Iruka and Sai would constantly show off his smexy body...oh he already does? YAY!!!!!

* * *

Unable to hold back any longer, Naruto fell to the floor of his beat-down apartment. Curling in a fetal positon, he whimpered as the pain continued to race throughout his body. Clenching his fists into the material of his t-shirt, Naruto groaned as his muscles began to twitch uncontrollably beneath his orange pants and black shirt. As the pain intesified,he began to meditate, hoping to force the pain out of his mind and senses. 

He had been dreading this final change since Kyûbi had explained what was really happening to his body. Every Medic-nin that had examined him, including Sakura and the Hokage herself had said he didn't have much time left, that his organs were aging far faster than they should be, all due to his overuse of the Kyûbi's chakra. Once he had heard that, for the first time in a long time, Naruto felt scared.

His time couldn't be up, his life had barely begun. Why was it that the bad things always had to happen to him and those he cared for? Why, for once in his miserable exsistence, couldn't something go right? No, his time couldn't be up, he hadn't become Hokage yet, he hadn't brought Sasuke back from Orochimaru, he hadn't fallen in love or gotten married, but that was a give in. Who could love the boy who held the merciless and dangerous Kyûbi in his body?

Much to everyones credit, they tried to get over that part of him, and a select few had. But whose to say anyone else would? Or could for that matter? But those thoughts soon changed, for he was brought before Kyûbi one night that he had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

Surrounded by leaky pipes and puddles of imaginary water, Naruto made his way through the pathways of his murky mind, finding himself in front of the deteriorating cage that had held the Kyûbi prisoner for the last 18 years. An ominous wind blew past his transparent body as deep, blood red eyes opened and focused on him, face shrowded in shadows. There was no ill-intent in the large eyes, they meerly looked tired and half defeated. As he spoke, his deep, demonic voice reverberated off the walls.

"The medics are wrong kit,"

Unable to hold back a shiver, Naruto shuddered as he meekly questioned back to the demonic presence hidden in the darkness. "W-what do you mean? Sakura-chan and Tsunade both checked me as well as countless others. I'm going to die before I turn 22," Voice growing in strength, he continued. "Are you saying I should trust YOU a demon sealed in my body, over countless medics?"

Chuckling darkly, the Kyûbi leaned forward, his face coming from out of the shadows. Looking down his nose at the young and inexperienced boy, the Kitsune sighed softly as he began to move outside of the cage, much to the blondes surprise.

"You should. I am within your body kit. I know what goes on in it, for you see...I am you. You see the seal? It's fading with time, only because we are becoming one entity. My soul is fusing with yours kit, and there is nothing either of us can do to stop it. Your body is not dying, it is trying to cope with the stress of my chakra, but because our fusing, that will soon end. Your body is going to go through the long, painful process of reconfiguring itself. You are going to transform kit, into something akin to a demon. You will become, instead of my container, my avatar."

Eyes wide, Naruto falls to his knees as the information seeps into his mind. Mulling over it for a few moments, he looks up to the large Kitsune with questioning, fear-filled eyes.

"I-I'm going to become you? I-I'm going to become the very thing the villagers have seen me as all my life!? The monster that plundered and destroyed their village, killed their people with no mercy? I can't do that, I would rather die!" His soulful blue eyes began to water, bowing his head, he continued to think of all the actions he could take to prevent his worst nightmare from coming true.

"You will not. I will still be present within your mind, free to think and speak for myself, and while I have the ability, I will not takeover your body unless in dier situations. An Avatar, by definition, is said to do that, but I will not. You may not believe me, but I do not kill without reason. And I will not takeover such a bright and free kit as yourself and subject you to what I have been through the past 18 years. You have done me no wrong."

Snapping his head up, eyes a blaze with anger and resentment Naruto began screaming at the calm and cool Kitsune, who only continued to look at him with soft, understanding eyes, eyes that many would think didn't fit one of the demonic persuasion.

"YOU don't kill without reason!? WHAT ABOUT WHEN YOU ATTACKED AND SLAUGHTERED HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE FROM MY VILLAGE!!WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO DESERVE THAT! NOTHING!"

The Kyûbi's eyes glazed over in pain as he began to recall the painful memory that had occured before his intrapment.

" It wasn't without reason. I was meerly repaying them for the wrong they had done to my kin. My clan was a very peaceful and kind clan, we held no hostility towards any of the villages near and around our territory. We wanted nothing but to live in peace within our lands, but the villages began to move closer and closer towards the edge of our territories. We left it alone, thinking it would do no harm to have them near us. Then they began to move into our lands, at first we let them, but as they got closer and closer to our den, we had to ask them to settle with the land we had allowed them to use. My father, the clan leader at the time took his humanoid form and went to meet with the councils of the shinobi villages. He tried to explain that we held no animosity for them but we only ask that they stop their land expansions. That all we had as a clan were these lands and our kin, and were not willing to give them up. They were angered, saying that if we held no hate for them why could we not give them more land to which they could build a home upon? My father continued to try and reason with them, but to no avail. He tried to work out an agreement, but they would not listen. They felt that they deserved the land more than a bunch of 'filthy, blood thirsty demons' who held no honor. My father grew angered with the accusations and insults of our clan being honorless, and blood thirsty. He began insulting the humans, which was only fair to defend his kin. The humans took this the wrong way and saw it as hostility towards humans in general. They killed my father with no mercy. They then sent an attack against our entire clan, and demons alike. Our clan had been going through their yearly sickness, in which many were weak and sick. Unlike human beliefs, demons can and do get sick just as humans. It's usally during certain seasons that come once a year. They attacked and slaughtered everyone in my clan but myself. I was out hunting for the weaker clan members. I had not gotten sick at the time, so I was put in charge of caring for the elderly and weaker members. By the time I had returned to the cave we lived in, everyone was dead. Bodies were mutilated and almost unrecignizable. Blood covered the walls, my clan, weak as they were at the time, could put up no fight. I had no idea who had done this. All I knew as I felt rage swirl and manifest itself deep in my gut, that they would pay. I found a small medal plate on the ground next to a small pool of human blood. It had the Konoha insignia on it. My rage and bloodlust overtook my body and mind, and that night I attacked Konoha. The last thing I can remember from that night were two soft, understanding blue eyes, much like your own kit. The man who sealed me inside you, your father, was a very kind and understanding man. He knew this would happen, kit. His last request of me before we both left the human world was for me to protect you. He sealed me inside of you because he knew he would not live to see you grow up. He knew he would not be able to protect you. And I have and will continue to honor his last request. I will protect you like I would my clan if they had not been slaughtered. No matter the cost."

Eyes softening, Naruto gasped at what not only the other nations and villages had done, but his own village. The village he fought so hard to protect with his very being. He looked down as he began to ponder. What had it felt like? Being trapped inside the body of a shinobi that lived in the village that had helped slaughter your family. All over some idiotic despute that had been a misunderstanding?

"The village I have fought for, all this time had been honorless." Naruto breathed softly, as his hands clenched into fists, his eyes once again lit with anger and resentment, but not for the poor soul before him, but for his own village, all the villages.

"Do not misunderstand my words kit. It was not your villages fault. They were meerly pawns in the dangerous game known as war. The fault rests soley on the man who sent forth the attack. Throughout these years trapped inside of your body, I have come to learn and understand more about the human race than I ever expected. The first few years trapped, I felt deep anger and hatred towards everyone. And the way the village treated you only fueled my anger. But slowly, as you grew older and continued on, ignoring those hateful villagers, meeting true friends and honorable people, I began to realize that not all humans are as heartless as I had been lead to believe. Do not feel anger toward your village, for it will do nothing to change the past." Kyûbi finished softly, as he lowered his eyes in grief.

Feeling horible for judging the so called 'monster' within his body, Naruto, within his own mind, hugged the Kûbi close and began to profusely apologize, all the while nuzzling and cuddling with the saddened Kitsune.

* * *

They had continued to speak to eachother, Naruto finally getting the courage to ask many of the questions he had held back through his short, few meetings with the powerful Kitsune. Naruto had come to an understanding, and became close with the demon locked inside his body. 

As they talked Kyûbi explained how his body was turning into that of a demon, and that the process was slow and painful. And now he was experiencing just how pain it really was. The pain in his gut continued to esculate as his organs began to transform and reshape, becoming more resilliant and ressistant to many of the deseases and bacteria fatal to humans.

The outer changes had already occured during the earlier stages of the transformation. His bright blonde locks darkening to a deep golden color, as well as growing in length, just past his sholders. His once bright sky blue eyes darkened to a deep sea blue with a ring of blood red around the outer edge of his iris. His once wide and childish eyes thinned out, and became narrow and more deadly in appearence. His darker tanned skin becan to lighten to a more pale and fair color, making his wisker-like scars(or birthmarks) more defined. His body shape itself had thinned out, as he grew to a surprising 6'6''. His sholders became more broad and manly, going well with his slim and lean muscular figure. His hands had thinned out, and his fingers elongated as deadly claws grew inplace of his once feeble and weak human nails.

His overnight change had stunned and caused a lot of suspicion throughout the village, but none had had the courage to actually ask him about it. And since no one had asked, he felt it unessisary to explain. He knew once the interal transformation was complete he would have toexplain to the Hokage what was truely going on, and felt it only right to tell his teammates aswell.

Slowly the pain began to ebb away and dulled in intensity as the reconfiguration finished after a painstaking 6 hours of persistent and constent waves of pain flowing over his every being. As the last of the pain dulled away, Naruto slowly let himself uncurl and relax against the cool surface of his wooden floor. Sighing, he closed his eyes and began to doze off in his exhaustion.

* * *

As the sun peaked over the top of the village gates, Naruto sluggishly made his way to Hokage tower, his eyes drooping at his lack of energy. When he reached the tower, he quitely made his way through the halls to the door leading to Tsunade's office. Seeing the door slightly ajar, he pushed it open fully only to see Tsunade slumped over her desk. 

Thinking she was meerly sleeping, for it was still early in the morning and Tsunade was known to sleep in, Naruto sat down on one of the plush couches in the middle of the room. Slowly his vision began to darken once again as his still tired and battered body gave out and he sank into a dreamless sleep.

Hours later Naruto jumped awake at as shrilly, hysterical scream eckoed throughout the building. Looking to Tsunade, his eyes widened in surprise and shock at the sight of Sakura whimpering and crying, with Tsunade's blood, limp corpse in her trembling arms. Her usually warm, honey colored eyes were dull and lifeless, her mouth open in shock, with a small dribble if blood leaking down her chin. The front of her green robes were covered in splotches of her own blood, as it continued to leak out of the fresh clawmarks that had been dug into her pale neck. Her usually imaculate hair was in diseray,as her pale blonde locks were mixed with her splattered blood.

Sakura's eyes were wide with shock, disbelief and most of all betrayal. As she looked up from her now deceased mentor, her sea-foam green eyes darked with hatred and anger as she clutched Tsunade's limp form close to her bosom. Tears continued to trail down her face as she glared at Naruto's frozen form.

"How could you DO this Naruto!! How could you kill Tsunade-shishô!!" She cried out, her emerald eyes darkening even more in betrayal as tears of grief never once ceased to trail down her pale face. Snapping out of his frozen shock, Naruto jumped up, and quickly began to stutter his explanation out hoping not to invoke Sakura's rage in her crazed and unstable state.

"I-I didn't do anything Sakura-chan!! I would NEVER hurt Tsunade-baachan!"

Laughing bitterly, Sakura's glare intensified with hate at the confused boy turned demon. Her eyes gained a crazed and unprodictable glint in them as she once again tightened her hold on Tsunade's cold, dead body.

"Says the boy with bloody claws sitting in her office. I knew you were a monster deep inside. I trusted you Naruto, I thought you were different, that you could change from your demonic nature, buto I guess I was wrong. Once a Monster, always a Monster."

Just as the hate-filled words left her mouth a group of ANBU entered the office at hearing the Godiame's prized apprentence scream of horror. Seeing Sakura holding a bloody Tsunade, two rushed over to the angry, betrayed woman. At hearing the words he never wished to hear in his lifetime, Naruti whimpered, his own eyes filling with betrayal and grief.

"Naruto You monster!! You killed my Tsunade-shishô!!"

Wincing and whimpering at the harsh insult and accusation, Naruto began to panic as the ANBU began to stalk towards him. Looking to his hands he realized they were covered in blood, the blood of the Fifth Hokage. Confused, and panicing, Naruto did not fight as the newly freed Kyûbi quickly took control of their body and began to fight their way out of the office. Whimpering, and crying, Naruto curled himself up in the corner of his mind and let Kyûbi have free reign as they quickly made their escape from the village. With ANBU and a screaming Sakura angerly chasing behind.

* * *

After eluding the ANBU Kyûbi (Naruto) continued to rush through the forest, hoping to get as far away from Konoha as possible. By late afternoon he began to slow down, feeling good about the distance he had made. Finding a cave in a very reclusive and hard to reach area, he settled down to rest and to help calm down the frightend boy in the dark corner of their mind. 

Closing his eyes, Kyûbi went into a deep meditation. Finding himself deep in the wet and dark hallways of his and his kit's mind. Transforming into his humanoid form Kyûbi looked much like the transformed Naruto with the exception of dark aburn hair and blood red eyes. Straightening his forest green tunic, he began to walk through each hallway, looking for the scared and terrorized boy. Finding him in the old cage he had been held in for 18 years, Kyûbi made his way over to the crying boy and sat next to him.

"Kit...You did nothing wrong, why do you weap so?" His deep, soft voice filled the silent air causing the golden haired boy to tense slightly.

"H-How could she think I would, no could do that?!...I haven't killed anyone that was not evil or part of one my missions. I thought Sakura trusted me. If that were true thought,she wouldn't have seen me as a blood thirsty demon, hoping to become Hokage by force instead of right. What I don't understand...is how my hands were covered in Tsunade's blood. When I went in there I thought she was sleeping. Was she still alive and someone murdered her while I slept? Or was she already dead before hand and I was meerly framed." Naruto whispered in confusion as he pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Laying his chin on his upraised knees, he lowered his eyes to the ground, focusing on his bare feet.

Pulling the young boy into his lap, Kyûbi began to run his hands through the whimpering boy's golden hair in a calming motion. Letting a purr reverberate through his chest, he pulled his kit closer and began to nuzzle him.

"You did nothing wrong my kit, it is not your fault. I feel just as you do, I had trusted Sakura as well. You know that because of this misunderstanding we will be unwelcome in most of the villages. We must find a new place to call home. A place were we can be free to roam and do as we please." Kyûbi purred as he continued to stroke and comfort his young and hurting kit.

"The continent, I want to be as far away from here as possible, demo first I have something I want to do," Naruto mumbled into the kitsune's chest as he began to relax slightly only to tense as he uttered his request. "I want to find the bastard who framed me, who killed Tsunade-baachan. I want to find him and kill him for what he has done to Sakura-chan and the village. Even if they think I did it, I dont care as long as her death is put to justice in my eyes."

Smiling softly, Kyûbi nods as he continues to nuzzle and comfort the destraught boy. Closing his eyes in contemplation, he comes to a decision and stops his nuzzling .A dark look crossing his face as he begins speak softy.

"When I took over our body to escape ANBU, I smelt something dark and sinister in the room. It smelt like the man known as Orochimaru. His scent was so dark and evil I will never forget it. He is the one who did this to us Naruto-chan, and he will pay dearly."

Tensing at the name, Naruto growled in anger and clenched his fists in the kitsunes tunic as he muttered the name bitterly through his clenched teeth.

"Orochimaru" he hissed as his anger continued to grow with each passing second. Continuing his previously haulted nuzzling and comfort, Kyûbi started once again, hoping to calm the boy's mounting anger.

"We shall gain vengence for Tsunade, do not worry little one, I will not allow such injustice to go unpunished. The Snake bastard shall die by our hands kit." Kyûbi's blood red eyes darkened with bloodlust and rage as he pulled the relaxing kit closer to his chest, nearly smuthering the boy with the closeness.

"That I can promise."

* * *

Weeks had gone by before the time to strike had presented itself. They had held themselves up in the cave, leaving only to hunt and gather the esentuals. Now that the heat and shock of Tsunade's death had cooled and calmed down, Kyûbi had told Naruto that it was time to extract their revenge. 

Finding the Snake Senin had been much easier than most would think. Infultrating the Oto base, just inside the water country, near the village of th Hidden Mist, had been like childs play for the newly transformed Naruto. Much to his surprise, his physical body was not the only thing to change. Upon his soul fusing with the Kyûbi's he had gained all the knowledge and memories of said Kitsune. These random bits of insight and information along with experience only time could supply, had made the infultration go off without a hitch.

Upon entering the base, they had located Orochimaru's "throne room", a room in which he dedicated to himself, thinking the highest of his power and prowice. It had not been a surprise to the senin that the boy he framed for the death of his former teammate had shown up for revenge. But what had been a surprise to both the demonic Naruto and the Snake senin was the appearence of the Toad senin.

Jiraiya had arrived shortly after a brief confruntation between the vengeful boy and the calm senin. They had been throwing insults and cutting remarks at eachother, hoping to rile the other up when he had stumbled into the room.

* * *

Silence had presented itself throughout the room, as Naruto continued to glare at the senin as he sat on his 'throne'. Not taking his eyes off of him, Naruto growled deeply, the red in his eyes becoming more promonant. 

"What are you doing here Ero-senin? If you've come to capture me for Konoha, then at least wait so I can murder this sick bastard."

Briefly looking to Naruto, a small smirk slides across Jiraiya's face as he calmly walks up and stands beside his student. "I will do no such thing, for you, you little brat, are not guilty of anything. I meerly came here to aid in your cause" He murmured as he looked to Orochimaru, who had a malicious smirk on his pale, snake-like face.

Happy his teacher had come to help, Both nodded to eachother before the battle began. Much to Orochimaru's frustration, he could get no openings on either of his opponents. Not only that but he had not gotten a chance to summon back up, for Naruto's endless asult had given him no time to do much less than dodge and block the blows thrown at him.

After hours of endless fighting, with a few interuptions from Sound nin who just happend upon the battle, Orochimaru began coughing up blood as he struggled to get his limbs free of their pinned position against a wall by several kunai. Letting his rage and anger take over his body, Naruto began to gather chakra into his hand, forming the makings of a powerful Rasengan. As his eyes began to bleed red, red chakra began to leak out of his inraged body, making the previously blue rasengan turn a deep purple.

With his new and improved virsion of Rasengan, Naruto dashes forward and thrusts the completely formed ball of energy into the chest of the struggling Senin. As pain seared and spread through his chest, Orochimaru let out a painfilled, agonizing cry as his heart was literally ripped out of his chest and his body blown apart into pieces.

As the dark, purple colored blood of the former snake-man was splattered across the room, a hagard sasuke stumbled into the room, just returning from a mission. Shock was clearly aparent upon his usually emotionless features as he took in the sight of his childhood rival covered from head to toe in his Sensei's blood.

Looking into Sasuke's rapidly calming eyes, Naruto meerly nods to both Sasuke and Jiraiya before turning and walking towards the exit.

"Dobe, Not going to waste your time trying to drag me back to Konoha?" Sasuke's cold, deep voice cut through the thick silence like a kunai through the flesh of an enemy. Pausing, Naruto calmly looks over his shoulder to the matured Uchiha, his eyes returning to their sea blue color.

"You should go back Sasuke, Sakura needs you now more than ever." With that Naruto turns and leaves the room, making his way out of the hidden compound. Unsure at the blonde's change in both appearence and maturaty, Sasuke follows both Naruto and Jiraiya as they lead the way.

"Why should I care?" Sasuke commented off-handly as he continued to follow both shinobi through the forest surrounding the hidden underground compund belonging to the recently deceased Snake senin.

"Tsunade is dead. Orochimaru killed her and framed me. Sakura thinks I did it, and she's going to be depressed and down because of the death of her mentor. You should go back, she's been waiting for you." Naruto softly replies as he stops at the tree line.

"What about you?" Sasuke states, no emotion in his voice, though his eyes held small traces of worry and compassion, much to Jiraiya's shock..

"I am no longer of the human persuasion Sasuke. I don't belong in a village full of demon despising humans who think I killed their leader. Even if I'm proven innocent I don't belong there, I don't know where I belong, and I want to travel and find my place in life."

Understanding filled both Jiraiya and Sasuke's eyes as they finally took notice of the blonde's chakra change. The once blue chakra had mixed with the seperate red chakra creating a purple mix, much like the color of Naruto's new Rasengan.

"I'm going to spend my extended life scowering and searching the world for my call in life. I'll see you, but you won't ever see me again. Before I go, I want you to promise me something, both of you. Sasuke I freed you from Orochimaru, I want you to take care of Sakura-chan. Forget Itachi, all he wants is for you to become like him and to kill your own kin, don't let him manipulate you anymore. Jiraiya, Thank you for everything you've taught me, I want you, in my place, to become the Rokudaime Hokage."

At hearing the request, and the advice about his brother, Sasuke tensed, and slowly mulled over it in his mind, trying to understand what was being asked of him. Jiraiya, on the otherhand, simply smirked and nodded his consent at the final request of his favorite pupal.

Finally coming to a decision, Sasuke tilted his head up to the left in agreement. Only to question and inform his former teammate of one problem in his promise. "Itachi won't go for this agreement. I may give up on him but he's going to come after me, and esentually Konoha."

Smirking sadistically, very much out of his usual innocent character, Naruto snorts in an undignified mannor befor responding. "Don't worry so much Temei, I'll take care of him before I leave for the contient. Just keep your end of the promise and I'll deal with everything else."

With that, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving nothing but his battered and warn Hitai-ate laying innocently on the ground before both nin.

* * *

On that day, the innocent and love filled era of Naruto's life ended. He closed his heart and hid it away from all of those seaking it, in an attempt to prevent more heartbreak and betrayal. He became cold and distant to everyone he came across,much like the young avenger of Konoha had. 

After tracking down Itachi, Naruto spent 3 days battling him to the death. In the end, keeping his promise to Sasuke. Before leaving towards the sea shore, where he could catch a ship to the contient, Naruto severed the head of the eldest Uchiha, and sent it to Konoha, addressed to Sasuke.

Upon reaching the contient, Naruto proceeded to disappear from exsistence for a few hundred years. After traveling and training himself in many different and new disiplines, Naruto took on a human illusion and set himself up for a humanistic life, hoping to earn some money to create to his own 'den' (home) in which he could live out the rest of his days.

Living through many human lifetimes, Naruto watched from the sidelines as Demons and Humans continued to wage an undying war. The wars and struggles between demons and humans seemed as though they would never end.

As time passed though, acting as a human became mundane and boring. Watching from the sidelines of the wars had begun to ware on his fighting spirit, making him anxious to be emerced in the world of life or death situations once again. Kitsune, being natural mischief makers, feel compelled get into trouble and surround themselves with beautiful things. Much to Naruto's distain, he could not hold back his urges forever. Feeling the need for excitement, danger and beauty, he became a theif, but in doing so, closed his heart off even more.

Using his Shinobi skill and demonic abilities, Naruto soon became the most notorious thief, as well as lover, to ever live, since Youko Kurama.

As more time passed, and his reputation continued to grow, Naruto began to suspect a change in the air. And just as he thought, a great change did occur shortly there after. Slowly, the many demons he had sensed and met throughout the world during his travels began to disappear into, which he later found out, was an entirely new realm.

That was the year Enma had decreed the seperation of humans, demons and spirits. That was the month the Kakai Barrier was established, creating Ningenkai (human realm), Reikai (Spirit Realm), and Makai (Demon Realm), to help retain peace. That was the week that all the demons were sent into the Makai. And that was the day Naruto, Kitsune Theif, outsmarted the gods.

Sealing himself up in a cave, Naruto hid himself from exsistence once again, only this time for a tangable purpose. To elude the searching God's that continued to cast the demons into Makai. After a brief hibernation and a demonic presence sealing, Naruto left his safe haven, from the God's, and once again took up the life of a human.

After establishing a good and unblemished reputation as a wealthy Lord in Ningenkai, Naruto once again took up the life of a wanted criminal. Interest peaked, he soon began to look for imformation conserning the kakai and the three realms.

Trial and error allowed Naruto to learn from experience.

Taking a break from the theivery of priceless, ningen jewels, he began to search for the spiritually aware. Finding a few still living, he proceeded to steal any scrolls and documents from them containing any relivent information conserning the three worlds.

Months of endless research later, Naruto held the key to expanding his heists to not just Ningenkai, but to Reikai and Makai as well. Prefecting the techinque that would allow unnoticed passage between the worlds, Naruto first began to explore and get equainted with the enviornment.

Emercing himself into the demonic culture and surroundings, he quickly fit in amungst the many demons and gained insightful, and helpful inside information on many wealthy Demon Lords and their Palaces. Making more allies than enemies, Naruto, Who took up the name Fireshadow, began to set up safe houses and hidden dens throughout all of Makai.

Feeling he had set up enough ground and roots in this new realm, Naruto moved on to Reikai, where, with an invisibilivity Justsu, he then began to do the same. Though in stead of safe houses, he created and located hidden passages all throughout the Spirit Realm.

Finally feeling well versed and informed of his future places of 'business'. Naruto returned to Ningenkai and resumed his human illusion. Taking his human facade once again, he continued on with his mudane life, spending his free time listening in through his information 'hot spots,' hoping for an interesting piece of information to come his way.

This continued on for years. When he found an artifact worth the trouble, Naruto would make plans, take off from 'work' and in the dead of night would commit his heists. After safely making it out of the close vacinity of the most recient heist, he would then hord away his spoils in the most elaberatly hidden den. The den was a cavern deep in the side of a mountain, that looked suspiciously like the Hoake Monument in Konoha. It's enterence was well hidden by an invisablitiy jutsu, and was well protected by many various plants and traps. No one had ever seen, heard of or even knew about this den, it was a deep secret that only Naruto how to enter without being ripped to shreds.

No one knew of this special den, not only because of it's memorial value, but because Naruto had not gotten close to a single living being, human or youkai since his leaving Konoha. If anyone had ever found his most sacred den, it would not be penitrated, for he had not only Youkai traps, but shinobi traps passed down through the hidden village of Konoha.

As Ningenkai continued to Modernize and advance in technology, Naruto found it better suited to finally move back to Japan. Taking a small amount of his horded money, he bought the large forest that surrounded the reminence of Konoha from centuries before. The village had been abandoned long ago, many of the buildings still in fairly good condition. Land secure, Naruto proceeded to rebuild and bring new life to his old vilage, turning it into his own personal estate.

Settling in, Naruto, with the knowledge he had stored over the years, began his own business. Within two years Uzumaki corp. became a household name, and Naruto became the 'youngest' Corperation owner alive. As his Antuique buisiness continued to grow, he once again began to take up his hobby of robbing humans, youkai Lords and even a few Kami blind.

The more he stole, the larger is reputation continued to grow, not only throughout Makai, but Ningenkai and Reikai as well. His reputation continued to swell and expand, gaining the attention of a certain Demi-god. Enraged that some youkai kept robbing him blind every other day, Koenma sent for his Spirit Detectives. Thus the beginning of our story.

* * *

**Kina: **So...is it okay? It's one of the first fics I've done by myself that sounded even remotely good enough to post and continue with. Review and Onegai tell me what you think of it? You can even Flame me. Fames are way better than people lying to me saying it's good and everyone hates it.I'll only add more chapters if people actually like it...or if I get a really really really good idea **Onegai REVIEW!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 1: Youko's Rival

**Internal Conflicts**

**Naruto/YYH**

**Chapter 1: Youko's Rival**

**Kina: YAY!! Chapter number two!!!! I want to Thank all the PPL who review form my Story!!!!!!**

**Lambtasic:::: Thanks 4 the Review!!! And I know!! Naruto is sooo smexy!! Demo just so you know I DO own the new and improved Naru-chan...HE'S MINE!!!! YAY!!!**

**Sakuul:::: Thanks4 the Review!!!, I know it is hard to find good crossovers of ANYTHING... and I myself am a crossover whore...**

**RyuuzakiPwns:::: Thanks for your Review and constructive comments, and I hope you got my email basically trying to explain why I formatted the prolouge that way...**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto...If I did Kuwabara would die a most painful death by Hiei's sword, Kuronue would be alive, and Youko would be nude 24/7. As for Naruto...Sasuke would openly confess his love for Naruto's hot smexy ass, Kakashi would marry Iruka and Sai would constantly show off his smexy body...oh he already does? YAY!!!!!

**

* * *

**

Grunting and growling in agrivation, Koenma pushed the red button on his intercom once more as he called and screamed for Botan. Just as he was about to call again, for what seemed like the hundreth time in the past minute, Botan, in her traditional pink kimono, came flying through the large doors on her oar, her eyes wide and frightened.

"What is the emergenecy Koenma-sama!? Has a demon broken through the barrier?!" Botan cried out in a frenzy, panic clearly engluphing her bright pink eyes. Jumping off her oar she held it to her chest, and looked up to the Demi-god.

Trying to calm himself down, Koenma began to take deep breaths as he reached into his desk and pulled out a light blue, worn and torn childs bunny. Sighing in relief, he leaned back in his chair and looked down at the still panicing ferry-girl, his bunny safely in his lap, unseen to all but himself. Clearing his throat, he began to speak.

"Botan, something has been sneaking past Reikai's radar, and has been getting access into our top secret vaults. They have been stealing things for sometime now but before it was merely small trinkets that were not top priority to regain. Now, however it seems this theif is out for attention. He has begun to become more daring in his heists, and has taken a golden statue of my father, a family herlume of sorts. If I don't get it back before Father finds out...lets just say I'm not the only one who will pay dearly." Koenma stated gravely, as his hands began to shake in fright. "I need you to get Kurama for me. This mission is one he will know how to handle."

Nodding quickly to Koenma's request, Botan jumped on her oar and made a portal, before disappearing to go locate the elustrious kitsune.

"Please let Kurama have some idea of how to capture this theif... We haven't seen someone this good since Youko Kurama himself... surely Kurama will be able to outsmart this bandet..." Koenma muttered to himself as he hugged his precious bunny as close as possible.

A few painstaking minutes go by before another portal begins to form in the center of Koenma's office, causing him to quickly stuff his prized bunny out of sight once more. Out of the portal steps a calm and collected Kurama and a bright and once again cheerful Botan. Nodding in dissmissal to Botan, Koenma focuses on Kurama and picks up a folder that was around an inch thick, full of papers. Handing the folder the to calm kitsune, Koenma clears his throat and begins to speak once he hears the door close, signaling Botans departure.

"Kurama," Koenma starts," I have a very important mission that only you can complete. It has come to our attention that a theif has been stealing artifacts right from under our radar for the past few years. I want you to find out who it is, how they work, why they do what they do. I want you to understand him more than he understands himself, then I want you to capture him and bring him here, explain his case, and I will deal his punishment. At first he didd not seem to be after anything of actual value to Reikai, but now he seems to be slowly gaining confidence and going after larger, more noticable artifacts. Just yesterday I was informed that a very important family herlume of my fathers has been taken. I have reason to believe this new theif is responsible. In that file is all the information we were able to find conserning this theif who calls himself Hokage. It is possible that he has become the most well known bandet since Youko himself. The name is unusual, but it my be a clue to his personality traits and a clue to how he opporates. On the desk in the next room is a laptop I have had manufactured that has access to all of our database. It works in any of the three worlds and I am giving it to you not only for this case, but as a gift for staying as a detective, even after your probation ended. I am putting more trust in you than my father approves of, but I know you are loyal to at least the human race. Loyal enough not to use this gift for the wrong reasons."

"Of course Koenman-sama. I would never do anything to endanger the humans. Much to Youko's annoyance I have stopped listening to him when it comes to his ideas of fun." Kurama replyed in a cool, collected voice, not once betraying the shouts and comments Youko continued to spew through his mind.

_ Liar, you listen to me all the time. Hell we just went on a heist last night in Makai. Why are you lying to the baby?_

_** Because Youko, I don't want him to loose confidence in me. It is true that we still steal, I cannot help something that is part of my nature, but I would never put the human race in danger and Koenma needs to understand that. And you cannot possibly tell me you are not interested in this case. This bandet could possibly be the demon to best you in theivery, surely you want to know who that is...**_

_ Of course I do Red._

Breaking out of his inner converstation, Kurama nodds to Koenma and makes his way towards the door into the next room. After picking up the brand new laptop, along with its case and a few more electronic devices to go with it, Kurama makes his own portal, a trick he learned from Youko, and made his way back to Ningenkai, and back to his lush, well furinshed penthouse.

Entering his Penthouse, Kurama hung up his coat, took off his shoes and took the new gagets he had aquired from Koenma and entered his living room. Setting everything down neatly on the glass table, Kurama sat down on his black leather couch and opened the small instructional manual. Quickly reading through the booklet, Kurama pushed the power button while inserting a trace amount of youki into the rekai machine. The computer flared to life as it obsorbed the energy and personalized itself so that no one but Kurama himself could use it.

Setting up a few personal settings and adding incripting for more security, Kurama then pushed the laptop away and opened the fairly large folder containing the information on his target.

** Name:** Real name unknown, goes by the nickname Hokage

** Age:** Unknown, but estimated to be at least 2000 years of age.

** Height:** A little over six feet

** Eyes:** A strange conbination of a deep sea blue, and a blood red, yet not in any way purple in color.

** Hair:** Semi long, Bronze/Golden in color

** Race:** Youkai: Thought to be one of the last Golden Kitsune

** Charges:** This youkai is charged with breaking into Reikai, stealing from the sacred vaults of Enma-sama, Theivery against lords of Makai such as Raizen-sama and Yomi-sama, as well as many wealthy lower lords. Also charged with the continuious theivery from numerous museums in Ningenkai as well as the vandelism of many monuments throughout all three worlds.

Continuing to skim throught the suprisingly long list of charges, Kurama lets out a groan as Youko begins to smirk at some of the charges and "acts" that were more... Kitsuneish in nature. Using all of his might, Kurama pushes back the smirking kitsune and continues to read, and analize the file.

The file continued on from the basic information gathered to the numerous complaints from many of his victims, as well as a list of all the artifacts said to have been taken by Hokage. From there it went into in depth investigations of the ningens and youkai who had sighted this shadowy Golden Kitsune, as well as many...disturbingly erotic accounts by men and women alike who had had the...pleasure of knowing the kitsune on a more physical level.

Finally finishing his preliminary analysis of the file, Kurama fell backwords with a sigh, relaxing against the couch.

_ Damn...This is interesting...everything is as if he's basing his whole life off of me...I feel so honored, a GOLDEN Kitsune, a race of kitsune said to be the only of its kind. The only ones to be stronger than us Silver Kitsune is idolizing ME._

_** Don't you think thats a little arrogant of you? I'll admit its shocking how similar you two seem, but there is a possiblity that this youkai just happens to have the same disorder as you...**_

_ Disorder! What is THAT suposed to mean? I am perfect, I do not have any type of disorder!_

_** The fact that he's a Kitsune only furthers my belief that he has the same disorder as you...**_

_ Damnit what disorder!? I have NO disorder!!I'm perfect!_

_** You really want to know Youko? FIne, you have a disorder I like to call the vain Kitsune disorder**_

_ You made that up!!Thats not a real disorder!!_

_** Yet is what both you and our target seem to have, I think I just dicovered this new mental defect...**_

_ MENATL DEFECT!!?? WTF!!!! I DO NOT HAVE A MENTAL DEFECT!!!_

Just as Kurama was about to comment, the clock struck midnight, causing him to finally realize how long he had been sitting there in deep thought. Sighing, Kurama stands, stretching his arms over his head, and makes his was towards his master bedroom, ignoring Youko's crys of annoyance along the way. Changing into a pair of dark green flanel pajamma pants, and tossing his dirty clothes in the hamper, Kurama crawls into bed, sets his alarm clock, and settles back into his soft bed.

_** Youko, please, we have work tomorrow. Can we please just drop this? You know I was only playing with you.**_

_ Not the point, but fine Red, I'll stop, as long as you sneak a peak at the bosses ass tomorrow, maybe even a small touch, I want to find out if its as firm and tight as it appears to be..._

_** Youko! I will do no such thing!! And you will not try to make me!! Do you want to get FIRED?!!! Do you want to SUED?!!! **_

_ Why deny what you know to be true? Why do you push away what you really want Red? Our boss is a sexy, sexy man and he knows it. Have you seen how he looks at us Red? He wants us just as much as we want him. Why wont you let your inabitions go and let fate take its course._

_** Fate? What in the world is WRONG with you Youko?! You don't believe in fate! And how do you know he doesn't just think we're a woman? It's not like it hasn't happend before...**_

_ Don't remind me ...But all joking aside, I'm getting tired of being alone Red. I can stand being alone, but everyone has their breaking point. I know you feel the same. I'm just trying to get you to start looking for our soul-mate._

_** I...I don't know if I'm ready Youko...I-it hurts so much... Everytime I find someone I'm even remotely interested in I see Mothers face, and hear her words...She thinks we're a monster Youko...and I'm begining to feel like one...even when I know it's not true...What makes you think anyone else will think differently? You know as well as I that we cannot be in a relationship where we don't tell our secret...I couldn't live like that, constently hidding who I really am...**_

_ ...I know Red...I'm sorry for pushing you too soon...that wound is still too fresh to mess with...I'll leave it alone ...for now...but eventually you have to get a grip on yourself... We will be talking about this again Shu-chan...when you're ready..._

_** A-arigatô Youko...Oyasumi nasai...**_

_ Hai, Oyasumi nasai Shu-chan..._

Sighing, Kurama closes his eyes and tries to relax against his pillow. After a few fruitless attempts of getting comfortable on his back, he turns to his side and curls up in a fetal position, hugging a pillow to his chest, as he snuggled into his blankets. Finally after a few moments, Kurama drifts off into a deep slumber, dreaming of a life where he had found his long lost soul-mate and both lived in a place where he could be accepted as himself, and no one else.

**

* * *

**

**Kina:...so...Kurama has come into the picture...tell me what you think...REVIEW!!!! Onegai Review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Adamant Resolve

Internal Conflicts

Chapter 2: Adamant Resolve

_'Youko's thoughts'_

**_'Shuuichi's thoughts'_**

**Kina:** WOOT!!! Chapter 2 is up!!Sorry about not posting earlier, I have to say I'm the most lazy person ever, with the exception of Shikamru.Sometimes I just have the erge to lounge around saying everything is Troublesome, and when I do I end up getting carried away...Oh no! I'm ranting!! I'll just get on with the chappter...

* * *

Letting out a low, weary sigh, Naruto dropped his pen on his oak desk and stretched his arms over his head, groaning at hearing the satisfying cracks of the tension in his neck and shoulders dissipating. Dropping his hands into his lap, Naruto leaned back in his large, comfortable chair as he leisurely scanned his room out of habit. Seeing nothing out of place, he proceeded to stand and walk over to the large window in the back of his office that took up a full wall of the room. Crossing his arms comfortably across his chest, Naruto smiled as he watched the sun rise over the horizon. 

Moments later a quiet knock was heard at his door. Snapping out of the thoughts of running free throughout the woods near his home, he returned back to his seat. Putting up his human illusion, Naruto carefully ran his hands through his now brown and blonde highlighted hair, straightened his bright orange tie, and made himself presentable, seeing as he had been up working diligently on his next heist the entire night before. Clearing his throat, Naruto turned his now hazel eyes to the door before calling out a calm, "Enter."

At hearing the approval, the door to the large CEO office of Uzumaki ienterprises opened to reveal a tall crimson haired man, with deep emerald green eyes. His long, flaming hair was pulled back into a low, comfortable pony-tail, allowing his long bangs to fall elegantly over his forehead and brow, framing his pale, unblemished face. He wore a black, silk button up shirt, with the first three buttons left un-done, giving a peak at his hairless, muscular chest. The shirt clung to his body, effectively showing off how in-shape he was. His tall body-shape was complimented by his ironed black slacks, and polished dress shoes. All in all he was well put together, his black clothing accentuating his bright, yet natural hair-color.

His emerald eyes sparkled with lust as he lay his sights upon Naruto's seated form, something that did not go unnoticed by the golden Kitsune, as he stepped into the room holding a clip-board in his hands. He never once took his eyes off of the dirty blonde sitting casually in the large leather chair in front of him.

"Shuuichi-kun, Ohayo." Naruto's deep baritone voice sent shivers down Kurama's back as he kept composure and replied back with his own greeting in an equally deep and seductive voice.

"Ohayo Naruto-sama. I just came to go over today's schedule." Smirking at the young man's obvious attraction, Naruto allowed his eyes to trail over his personal assistants body as he replied, not once stopping his act of out-right admiration while Kurama went over the days schedule.

"You have a meeting with Hanzo-sama this afternoon about the merger. He called yesterday to say that he and his daughter will be taking you out to lunch to discuss the final contract. His daughter, as I've come to understand is his personal assistant, and he usually prefers to do all his business transactions with her in his presents. Other than that you are free the whole day, and if you would like, after words I can take the rest of your paperwork so that you can leave early if you wish."

Finally bringing his eyes back up to Kurama's sparkling eyes, Naruto smirked more as he saw that he was not the only one taking advantage of the moment. Kurama, while he was talking, had been taking his time to look over what ever he could of his boss, slightly disapointed that the half he was most interested in was hidden behing the large oak desk.

"Seeing as Hanzo-san will be bringing his own personal assistant you will be acompaning me during this transaction as well, and there is no need for you to take my paperwork. I'm a full grown man, I can do it myself. I thank you for the generous offer, but I can't possibly be so bad of a boss that you must take my paperwork in attempts to get me to leave early."

"Of course, but you misunderstand Naruto-sama. As your personal assistant it is my job to look out for, and help you in anyway possible. I merely thought that you could go home and rest seeing as you look like you have been working non-stop for the past week."

Seeing the truth in Kurama's words, Naruto dropped his smirking, playful attitude and sighed. Running a hand through his some-what greasy, and stringy golden locks, his eyes gain a tired glint to them as his sholders slump slightly.

"Thank you for your concern Shuuichi-kun. It's very much appreciated." Naruto smiled to Kurama a small yet tired smile, one that spoke of not only physicall tiredness, but mental fatigue, and weariness of the soul. Sensing something slightly different from before, Kurama smiled back with worry shining in his eyes.

"Naruto-sama, I believe it's time for you to go home and get some rest. I'll call you an hour before the meeting and send a taxi for you. You need to be fully rested and in top condition if you are to continue to run this company as flawlessly as you have since you started it." Smirking a little as Naruto nodded and stood to grab his coat, Kurama made a slightly silly, obviously fake, disgusted face as Naruto walked past him. Waving a hand in front of his face, Kurama playfully murmured a teasing comment. "Oh, and Naruto-sama, I suggest you take a shower. We wouldn't want potential partners to run away once smelling you."

Blushing slightly at the obvious tease, Naruto let out a small chuckle and nodded before quickly making his way towards the elevators. Once his boss was safely in the elevator, and out of sight, Kurama let a low, bark-like laugh as his eyes flashed a deep golden color, a sure sign that Youko was awake and ready to play.

_Inari-sama that man gets sexier and sexier everyday. Hell he hasn't taken a shower in what? Three days? And still I want to jump him so much it's not even funny. And did you see it!? He was sizing us up as a potential mate!!!He likes us Red!! Ask him out!!!_

_**Are you daft Youko!!?? He's our boss!!! We can't just walk up to him and say 'Hey, your hott, I'm hott, lets get together and have lots of hott steamy sex!' **_

_Why not? _Kurama could just hear the whine in Youko's voice as he imagined the kitsune in his animal form sitting with his head cocked to the side, and watery, "puppy eyes" look, or as Youko liked to call it "adorable-no-one-can-resist-sad-kitsune-kit-look."

_**Because Youko, for all we know he could have been admiring our taste in clothes. Plus the fact that he's human. He couldn't have possibly been sizing us up as a potential 'mate.' He doesn't even know anything about the concept of mates.**_

_Surely you can't expect me to actually believe that. That's the most pathetic explanation I've heard from you Red. You and I both know that he was not admiring our cloths, but what was underneath this fashionable attire. I must say you've out done yourself Shuuichi, we look simply fuckable. You trying to impress some one by any chance? _Now, he could see that adorable kitsune look transform into a sinisterly perverted, seductive, and dangerous smirk. Blushing slightly at the comment, Kurama quickly began denying the accusations.

_**Heavens no Youko!!! Surely you're mistaken. I just grabbed some clothes and put them on. I hadn't even realized what I was wearing until you pointed it...YOUKO!!!! You made us ware this to try to get Naruto-sama to notice us didn't you!! You evil, evil Kitsune!!!!!**_

_What do you take me for? If I had my way we would have come to work in nothing at all. _

Knowing the sad, yet obvious truth to his words, Kurama sighed and slumped down in Naruto's now empty, high dollar chair. Running a hand through his bangs before rubbing the bridge of his nose, Kurama closed his eyes and began to ponder helplessly.

_**Surely I couldn't have done it myself. I feel nothing but a passing attraction to Naruto-sama. It will go away soon enough, why would I try and impress him? I'm ready for a serious relationship, not a fling. And if I DO get his attention that's sure to be all it is... a fling and nothing more. Even if I want it to be more...It can never be because of what I am, what we are...he's a human, and wouldn't understand...**_

_Red...I have something that I need to tell you about our boss... _Youko murmured with a strict tone of seriousness lining his voice.

_**Youko...W-what is it? You sound so serious...I was sure you would make some perverted comment to cheer me up...Youko? **_Kurama's calm facade slowly began to slip away as he listened to what Youko had to say.

_Shuuichi...He knows...He knows about us...he can sense us...and has allowed me to sense him for what he really is..._

_**Youko what do you mean!!?? He KNOWS!!??How!! I-I thought he was a normal human...if he can sense us...then what is he really Youko...Tell me... **_Kurama felt panic begin to bubble up inside of him as he listened to Youko try to justify his actions.

_Shuuichi...He's a very old, very powerful youkai...a...Kitsune Youkai... I-I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Shu-chan...I didn't know how...I just wanted you to have time to get over that incident with Mother...before you found out that the man we both like...may have the ability to accept us...I didn't want you to get so excited that you lost sight of what may happen...But now that I know you know the possibilities and out-comes I had to tell you... _

_**Youko...C-could this be what we've been hoping for?...Please...It hurts so much Youko...I don't want to be let down again...Could he actually grow to accept us, and be willing to have a serious relationship... **_Inwardly Shuuchi had begun to whimper and cry as he clenched his chest in pain, but outwardly Kurama had regain his calm and cool facade and had begun to straighten up paperwork that was littered around Naruto's desk.

_Shuuichi...We have to be calm and think straight if we want this situation to work out in our favor...This man...Youkai...I-I feel a very strong connection with him...he feels it too...It's so strong that it scares him Shu-chan...He's a very weary, and closed off person...Looking into his eyes earlier I saw just how weary and closed off he is...He's been hurt Red...Just like us... Hurt so much...so badly...that he no longer has hope of ever being happy, or loved...He puts on the act of being a very perverted, happy, promiscuous man in hopes of scaring away people from trying to see the real him...a youkai hurt so much that he has lost almost all hope..._

_**Youko...H-how did you see all of this from looking into his eyes for a split second...If he's as closed off and hurting as much as you say then surely he wouldn't have let you see so deep into his mind...**_Confusion, as well as a small ounce dof hope fluttered through Shuuichi as he continued to listen to his counterpart explain the situation.

_There are something's Shu-chan...that come with age...I'm kitsune...it's in our nature to read everything around us...But to tell you the truth, the only reason I was able to see as much as I did...was because deep down he must really want to open up...This is our chance Shuuchi...we have to be willing to risk everything we are on this...Are you willing to stand up to your fear of rejection and give everything to obtain the acceptance and love of this kitsune? He...He could be possibly the only being in existence who has seen and lived through the pains and sorrows we have, and be able to understand us on an entirely new level. _Shuuichi could hear the seriousness and desperation in Youko's voice. He paused a few moments thinking, before he responded in a small and meek voice that slowly began to rise in confidence.

_**I-I don't know Youko...I don't know if I can...All I really know is...that I'm sure as hell ready to try!!**_ With that Kurama's eyes snapped open, his dark eyes flecked with gold as his gaze filled with unshakeable determination. Then, for one second Shuuichi and Youko's thoughts and voices melted together, bringing them as close as they would ever come to being one entity. And in that second, one thought flashed through their 'mind'.

_He's Mine._

* * *

**Kina:** YAY!!! A little bit of Naruto/Kurama action there!! I know Shuuchi seemed a little sappy-ish but I really wanted him to be the sensitive and emotional human side to Kurama. It shows that he does have a heart and feelings even though he's become a demon. And that little tid-bit about his Mother, well I know its unlikely she would cast him out, just based on her character from the series I could tell you that it wouldnt have happend but this IS an angsty fic and I needed to add to Kurama's agnst so he could also relate to Naruto loosing everything because he's become a demon . 

R&R!!


End file.
